


Scary dreams

by MythicalFlowers



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalFlowers/pseuds/MythicalFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Rin's dreams aren't so pleasant?</p>
<p>This story goes hand in hand with the episode with his nightmare, only this time, he's reliving it all from little rin's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary dreams

They walked in complete silence, hand in hand, behind the group of people clad in white clothing. The oldest bit back tears with every step, trying to keep his own sibling from breaking down. He just couldn't help it. He was gone from their life. If he broke down, his sister would follow suit without a second thought. Their mother was at the front the pack of people, tears cascading down his fair cheeks, eyes dull and soul broken. She couldn't be strong for her children and didn't want them to see her like this, so she simply told her son to watch after her daughter while she hurried to the front. Rin didn't think anything of it then, but now he felt like he would suffocate on his own breath, quick and uneven from fighting against tears. They were beating him badly and he wanted release.

When the group finally broke apart and he could get away, he did. He ran. He ran as far as his little legs would take him, his mother calling after him to stop. But he didn't. He didn't bother to. He needed to get away.

He stopped running at the edge of a cliff, looking around, blinded by wet, hot tears. Where was he?

He tried retracing his steps but just got even more lost.

Rin hurried to the cliff again and just sat there in the unfamiliar spot, letting his tears fall down. If he didn't know the area then neither did his mother or sister and this was the closest to a sanctuary he was going to get. He sobbed until he started to hiccup and had no more tears to cry. He wanted his father. He wanted him badly. He wanted the man to hold him and explain about the biggest fish he had caught that day, how many shrimp he could pillage from the sea, how many of his shipmates got dragged off the boat by a giant fish; he missed that and wanted it back.

He was too long gone to even think about this properly. He sighed and swung his legs on the edge of the cliff, just sitting there and staring out across the unfamiliar, foreign town. He had no friends here. He didn't want any friends here or back home. He wanted to be let alone, just like now.

He didn't need anybody to comfort him.

Of course not.

He was fine...

He started crying again, lifting his legs and burying his face in them. He needed someone to cry and complain to. 

The boy sat there until the sun went down before heading back toward where his mother would be. She was still there, talking furiously in to her phone, tears flowing down her cheeks. She caught sight of her son and dropped the phone, running forward and picking up her child, kissing all over his face. " Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"..."

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me Matsuoka Rin? I almost filed a missing child report for you. You could have been killed! Don't ever scare me like that again, do you hear me!"

"I'm sorry..."

She burst in to tears again, hugging her son tighter. " Please, please promise me you won't ever do that again... I can't lose another one."

" I promise."

 

The scene faded as Rin jumped up in his sleep, rubbing at his head, tears resting in his eyes, some streaking down his face.

What a strange dream.


End file.
